Lazos de un nuevo destino
by Michelle-Taisho14
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Kagome dejara de amar a Inuyasha? y ¿si Sesshomaru encuentra a alguien a quien proteger a parte de Rin?
1. Chapter 1

La palabra que mejor definía mi estado en ese instante era `cabreada´.

"El baka de Inuyasha, se fue otra vez tras de Kikyo. No sé que tiene ella que yo no tenga, yo estoy viva ella, ella solo es una cadáver de huesos y barro."

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que llegue a un claro del bosque.

La verdad era hermoso. Todo repleto de árboles y pequeñas flores azules y en el medio una cascada de aguas cristalinas.

Me acerque al pequeño lago que allí había, entonces escuche un grito, era de una mujer, o en este caso de una niña.

Salí corriendo hacia donde se había oído el grito. Y allí estaba la pequeña que acompañaba a ese serio pero misterioso youkai, era Rin. Estaba siendo atacada por un demonio de aspecto asqueroso ojos saltones y una gran boca, de la cual sobresalían unos afilados dientes.

No me lo pensé ni un segundo y me prepare a disparar una flecha.

-¡No la toques!-Le dije mientras le lanzaba una flecha, la cual le dio en el hombre.

Quedo un poco despistado, asique decidí acercarme a Rin.

-¿Estás bien?-Le dije mientras le sonreía y le tendía una mano para que se pudiera poner de pie.

-Rápido, corre antes de que se dé cuenta de que te has ido-

-Gracias por salvarme señorita Kagome-Me dice sonriendo la de ojos castaños.

Vi como Rin se alejaba a traves de los árboles, yo me dispuse a enfrentar al horrible demonio que tenía delante de mí.

-Mientras tanto con Rin-

-Señor Sesshomaru-Vi como la pequeña se acercaba a mí, sentí el miedo correr por sus venas.

-Señor Sesshomaru, rápido salve a la señorita Kagome, por favor, ella salvo a Rin hace un momento-Entonces empecé a oler la sangre de la humana que acompaña al hibrido de mi hermano.

-Jaken, cuida a Rin-Le dije mientras desaparezco por los frondosos árboles. Una vez que llego al lugar veo como la humana está sangrando por los raspones y arañazos del débil demonio que tenia ante ella.

Tenía pensado irme de allí, "-Señor Sesshomaru, rápido salve a la señorita Kagome, por favor, ella salvo a Rin hace un momento". Recordé lo que me dijo Rin.

Pov´s Kagome

"No puede ser me he quedado sin flechas, y ahora ¿qué hago?".Pensé mientras corría. "Al menos Rin está a salvo"

Estaba tan sumisa en mis pensamientos que me tropecé con una raíz que sobresalía de un árbol.

-Este es mi fin- Dije mientras intentaba cubrirme con las manos.

Espere, espere, pero no sentí nada, "Quizás ya estoy muerta" Me dije mientras abría los ojos.

Lo primero que vi fue una larga cabellera blanca, lo que me hizo pensar en Inuyasha. No llegue a ver su rostro porque me desmaye, había perdido demasiada sangre.

Pov´s Sesshomaru

-Tss humanos, tan frágiles y débiles- Dije mientras me llevaba a la humana del hibrido.

Cuando llegue al campamento vi como el inútil de Jaken corría hacia mí.

-Amo bonito, ¿Qué hace esa apestosa humana con...-No le deje terminar.

-Jaken tu voz me es muy molesta-Le dije mientras dejaba a la humana en el suelo.

-Señor Jaken eso le pasa por no cerrar la boca cuando debe-Le dice la pequeña mientras se acercaba al kappa

-Mientras tanto con Inuyasha y los demás-

-Ese estúpido de Inuyasha, siempre le hace daño a mi Kagomesita-Dice un pequeño kitsune a lomos de Kirara.

-Cuando llegue le pegare tan fuerte que ni los `abajo´ de Kagome los sentirá-Dice una muy enfadada castaña.

-Ya cálmense los dos, la violencia no lleva más que a la violencia-Dice el monje mientras le toca el trasero a la pobre Sango.

-¡Monje pervertido!-Dice mientras le lanza el hiraikotsu.

-¿Porque me pegas Sanguito?, no hice nada malo-Dice mientras esta en el suelo y se le hacer Shippo.

-Deja de tocar en donde no debes y veras como no te volverá a pasar eso-Dice mientras se posa en su hombre.

-Hola chicos- Aparece el chico del traje rojo.

-Hola Inuyasha-Dicen Miroku y Shippo, mientras que Sango se controla internamente para no golpearlo. Pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil.

-¿Dónde está Kagome?-Dice este.

-Ella se fue- Dice cortante Sango.

-Esa tonta, seguro que se fue a su época, ya verá cuando vuelva-Dice el enfadado hanyou.

-Ella no se fue a su época Inuyasha- Dice Sango.

-Entonces ¿Dónde se ha ido?

-Se adentro dentro del bosque cuando vio que tú te ibas por Kikyo- Interviene Shippo.

El hanyou se quedo callado, no podía decir nada, le habían descubierto.

-Rápido debemos buscarla-Dice mientras se adentra en el bosque.

-Pero...-Empieza a decir Sango, cuando el monje la detiene.

-Tiene razón hay que ir a por ella, lleva mucho rato fuera, y pronto anochecerá-Dice mientras subía al lomo de Kirara y se iban en busca de Kagome.

-¿¡Qué?! Esto no puede ser-Dice un muy preocupado hanyou.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?-Dice Sango preocupada.

-Este olor, es la sangre de Kagome-Dice mientras acelera el paso.

-No puede ser- Dice Shippo.

-Y está mezclado con el olor de Sesshomaru, ese bastardo-Dice mientras aprieta sus dientes.

**Y bien ¿Como me está quedando? Es la primera vez que hago un fic de esta pareja, y creo que es el primero que hago de Inuyasha XD**

**Espero que les guste, lo estoy haciendo desde el fondo de mi kokoro :3**

**PD: Es mi segundo fic, asique si hay algunos errores por favor perdónenme.**

**PD2: Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Rumiko-sensei**

**Gracias por leer y saludos :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-Con Sesshomaru-

-Jaken, Rin vayan a por hierbas medicinales-Les dije mientras se adentraban en el bosque.

Vi como la humana se retorcía de dolor, o quizás tendría una pesadilla.

-Sueño de Kagome-

-¿Dónde estoy?- Veo sombras muchas sombras demasiadas diría yo.

-Mama sálvanos-Oía constantemente.

-Salvaros, ¿de quién? ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Quién es vuestra madre?-Preguntaba pero no obtuve respuesta alguna.

De repente todo se volvió más claro. El cielo estaba oscuro, las nubes eran de un color parecido al carbón. ¡Estaba en el campo de batalla!

A mi lado tenia a Sesshomaru "¿Qué hace él aquí?"

Miroku y Sango luchaban contra Kagura e Inuyasha estaba luchando junto a Kikyo contra Kanna y Byakuya.

"Espera si las extensiones de Naraku están aquí ¿dónde está él?" Me pregunte con temor, entonces escucho una voz, esa voz ronca que escuche antes de desmayarme.

-Humana concéntrate-Dice mientras con su espada cortaba los tentáculos de Naraku.

Me di cuenta de que yo y Sesshomaru estábamos luchando con Naraku.

-Fuera del sueño de Kagome-

-Sessho…..aru…-Oigo como la humana me llamaba

Sus susurros dan paso a un grito con mi nombre y se despierta. Esta sudada, "supongo que tuvo una pesadilla". Pienso mientras me acerco a ella.

-Sesshomaru-Dice sorprendida.

-Pov´s Kagome-

Veía todo a mi alrededor borroso, no me lo podía creer acababa de soñar con Sesshomaru, y eso no era todo al despertar estaba junto a mí con una ceja levantada. Me sonroje.

-Hol…- No puedo terminar la frase porque aparecieron Jaken y Rin. Pero no eran los únicos, Inuyasha y los demás también habían venido.

-¡Bastardo suéltala! - Dice Inuyasha mientras desenvaina su espada "Tengo que detenerlo"

-Inuyasha bast…- Veo como se prepara para lanzar el `viento cortante´

-Inuyasha ¡OSUWARI!- Grito mientras veo como el del traje rojo cae al suelo.

-Kagome- Veo como Sango y Shippo se acercan a mí.

-Chicos estoy bien, solo tengo que descansar y listo

-Pov´s Inuyasha-

"Estúpida Kagome, me ha dejado en ridículo delante del baka de mi hermano" Pienso mientras me levanto del suelo y lo primero que veo es a Kagome desmayarse.

Veo como Sesshomaru se da media vuelta para irse

-¡Sesshomaru!- Grito- ¿Qué le has hecho a Kagome?

-Esa humana solo salvo a Rin, y yo le devolví el favor salvándola a ella.- Y con esas palabras el muy bastardo se fue.

Me acerque a Kagome y los demás.

-Vamos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede- Dijo Miroku mientras cogía a Kagome y nos íbamos rumbo a la aldea.

Cuando llegamos deje a Kagome con la anciana Kaede y salí fuera. Allí vi las serpientes cazadoras de almas de Kikyo y los seguí.

-Kikyo- Me acerco a ella, "se ve tan hermosa" pensé mientras estaba a tan solo dos pasos de ella.

-Inuyasha- Dice mi hermosa miko.

Mientras tanto en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, todos estaban escuchando el relato de Kagome.

Ya la habían curado, solo tenía raspones y nada más, no era nada grave.

-Pov´s Kagome-

-Y cuando me desperté me encontré con Sesshomaru, pero él no me hizo nada- Dije mientras los demás se relajaban.

-Oigan ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?- Pregunte, pues estaba preocupada, ya había anochecido.

-Señorita Kagome, Inuyasha salió cuando te trajo y aun no ha vuelto- Me dijo Miroku, "supongo que se fue con Kikyo, otra vez"

-Chicos voy a salir fuera, no me esperen despierta-Les dije mientras les regalaba una falsa sonrisa.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe Kagome?- Me dice Sango.

-No, quiero estar sola

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo alguno, hasta que llegue al árbol sagrado.

-Aquí fue donde todo comenzó- Entonces recordé como Inuyasha me compraba con Kikyo la primera vez que me vio.

Eso me partió el corazón. Me senté en las raíces del viejo árbol y me puse a pensar en el extraño sueño que tuve cuando me desmaye después de ser rescatada por Sesshomaru.

"¿Por qué Sesshomaru estaba luchando a mi lado contra Naraku? ¿Por qué en aquel sueño no me dolió el ver a Inuyasha con Kikyo? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en Sesshomaru?"

Suspire. Me levante y me encamine sin rumbo alguno, otra vez.

-Inuyasha, por favor no me dejes- Escuche a lo lejos "Esa es la voz de Kikyo". Me acerque un poco más. Y allí los vi, estaban abrazados, parecían una pareja de verdad.

-No te preocupes Kikyo jamás te dejare, siempre te protegeré- Dice mientras la estrecha un poco más entre sus brazos. Eso me rompió el corazón, él me dijo que me protegería a mí.

-¿Y qué pasara con Kagome?- Dice la antigua miko.

-Ella es solo mi amiga, a la que de verdad amo es a ti.

No podía escuchar más asique salí y me dirigí a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

-Chicos me voy a mi época, díganle a Inuyasha que no venga a buscarme durante un tiempo- Cogí mi mochila amarrilla y me dirigí al pozo.

Una vez allí salte dentro de él y llegue a mi época.

-Hogar dulce hogar- Dije mientras salía del pozo.

-Mama, Souta, abuelo, ya estoy en casa- Entonces veo como mi madre sale de la cocina.

-Kagome, ¿Qué ha pasado, porque has vuelto tan pronto?- Me decía mi madre mientras me abrazaba

-Nada mama, solo que necesitaba unas mini vacaciones – Le dije mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

-Me voy arriba, me doy un baño y bajo a cenar- Dije mientras subía las escaleras.

-Está bien hija.

Llegue a mi habitación y me tumbe en la cama, mi dulce cama. Después de dormir en un saco de dormir por semanas, una cama era como tener un lujo.

-Está bien Kagome no seas vaga y vete a darte un baño relajante- Me dije a mi misma.

Una vez que me bañe me fui a cenar.

Luego subí a mi habitación y me dispuse a dormir. A partir de mañana tendría que ir al instituto. Y con ese último pensamiento me dormí.

_**Miko: Sacerdotisa.**_

_**Baka: Idiota/estúpido.**_

_**Osuwari: Abajo/siéntate.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Aviso: Solo subiré una vez a la semana. Intentare subir los viernes o los sábados, como muy tarde los domingos. **_

_**Espero que les guste, y que sepáis que me animáis muchísimo con vuestros comentarios^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Me desperté entrada la madrugada. La ventana de mi habitación estaba abierta asique me acerque a cerrarla.

-Pensé que había cerrado la ventana antes de irme a dormir- Me dije a mi misma.

Me di la vuelta y vi a una persona en la esquina de la habitación.

-¿Inuyasha?- Preguntó con un tono de temor en mi voz.

-No me compares con el hibrido de mi medio hermano-No me lo podía creer, de todas las personas del mundo él estaba en mi habitación.

-¿Sesshomaru? ¿Eres tú?-Pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-¿Acaso esperabas a otra persona humana?-Me dijo, mientras salía de las sombras.

-No- Le dije mientras retrocedía un poco. Él se estaba acercando a mí.

-¿Cómo has pasado por el pozo? Se supone que solo Inuyasha y yo podemos atravesarlo-Le dije mientras él ya estaba a solo centímetros de mi cuerpo.

-Es un secreto humana- Me dice mientras me coge de la cintura. Yo ya no sabía qué hacer o decir. Tenía al demonio más sexy de todo el Sengoku sujetándome de la cintura.

-Dime humana ¿me temes?-Me pregunta mientras que, poco a poco se acerca a la altura de mis labios.

-No-Le contesto yo sin más.

Él ya no dijo nada más estábamos a solo milímetros de besarnos. Estaba dispuesta a dar yo el siguiente paso por él. Pero….

-¡Kagome despierta que legaras tarde al instituto!-Me desperté con el grito de mi madre.

No me lo podía creer había soñado con Sesshomaru. Jamás pensé que llegaría a soñar con tan arrogante ser.

Después de pensar como diez minutos en lo que había soñado, mi madre me llamo.

-Kagome tienes que irte ya si no quieres llegar tarde- Me desvestí, me puse el uniforme y me dirigí a la cocina.

-Buenos días a todos- Dije mientras cogía una tostada y salía fuera de la cocina.

-Adiós familia me voy- Y salí por la puerta.

Iba por la calle, cuando me encontré con Hojo.

-Hola Higurashi- Me decía mientras alzaba la mano y me sonreía. Ayumi, Yuka y Eri me habían dicho qué Hojo estaba enamorado de mi. Es una pena que yo no le correspondiera los sentimientos y solo tenga ojos para Inuyasha.

-Hola Hojo, ¿quieres que vayamos juntos al instituto?

-En la época feudal-

Aquí estaban nuestros valientes compañeros, hablando con su ruidoso compañero de viajes.

-¿¡Que se ha ido donde!?- Gritaba el peli plateado furioso, ya que su segunda amada se había ido a la época actual, diciéndole a sus compañeros que él no fuese a por ella.

-Ahora mismo voy a por ella- Pero cuando iba a salir corriendo el monje Miroku le cogió del traje.

-Mi perruno amigo. La señorita Kagome dijo claramente que no fuera a por ella. Si vas sabes de sobra lo que pasara-

Inuyasha ignoro el `amistoso´ comentario de su amigo, y se imagino a Kagome, dándole su merecido, claro, y luego quedándose en su época por más tiempo de lo debido. Por lo que decidió dejar a Kagome pasar todo el tiempo que ella quisiese.

-Está bien, pero dentro de dos semanas emprenderemos el viaje, este o no este Kagome- Diciendo eso desapareció de la vista de sus amigos.

-Con Sesshomaru-

-Mire señor Sesshomaru- Decía la pequeña niña de ojos castaños mientras le señalaba una corona de flores rosadas y amarillas.

Sesshomaru solo asintió, y vio como su pequeña protegida corría hacia el pequeño sapo verde.

-Espere señor Jaken, se verá menos feo si Rin le pone la corona de flores- Decía la niña sonriendo de oreja a oreja y corriendo en círculos tras Jaken.

-Venga señor Jaken, sea un demonio de verdad y acérquese para que Rin le pueda poner la corona- El pequeño sapo no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a la niña y dejar que le pusiera la estúpida corona. Si no jamás dejaría de correr de un lado a otro.

-En la época actual-

-Pov´s Kagome-

-Oye Kagome te parece que vayamos al WacDonald´s – Decía Ayumi, mientras Yuka y Eri la seguían.

-Por supuesto, necesito contarles algo.

Dicho esto las cuatro se fueron al restaurante de comida rápida.

-Bien que nos tenías que contar- Dijeron las tres amigas con los ojos brillando y viendo fijamente a Kagome.

-Bueno, verán, ya les conté que me gusta un chico.

-¡Ah! El chico rebelde, ¿qué, has decidido dejarle?- Decía Yuka mientras Ayumi y Eri la miraban con cara de desaprobación.

-No es eso, verán él tiene un hermano, muy guapo por cierto, es más es más guapo que él. El caso es que anoche soñé con su hermano, ya sé que es una tontería, pero necesito consejo-Dijo Kagome mientras agachaba la cabeza y bebía de su batido de fresa.

-Pues yo pienso que si te soñaste con él, es que te gusta- Las demás solo asintieron.

-Pero a mí no me gusta Sesshomaru, me parece muy…. arrogante y malo y agresivo y….-

-Oye Kagome, no hace falta que te comas la cabeza por ese tal Sesshomaru, si no te gusta, pues déjalo correr- Interrumpió Eri mientras comía unas patatas fritas.

Después de pedir consejo a sus amigas. Kagome decidió ir a su casa, tenía muchas materias que estudiar.

-Hola ya llegue- Kagome entro feliz a su casa, pero al llegar y ver a Inuyasha jugar con Buyo, se enfado un montón.

-Inuyasha…

-Kagome, nos vamos en este….- Paro su discurso porque la peli azabache esta que echaba humo.

-Inuyasha ¡Siéntate!- Lo dijo con tanta rabia, que el pobre Inuyasha quedo con la cara en el suelo y no se levanto de él hasta que Kagome volvió más calmada.

-Que pasa, ¿amas tanto al suelo que te has quedado ahí para admirar su belleza?- Dijo Kagome sin ninguna gana de que sonara mal, solo con un toque de burla.

-Kagome debemos irnos ahora mismo- Decía mientras se levantaba del suelo y arrastraba a Kagome fuera de su casa.

-Inuyasha, pero acabo de llegar, además tengo que estudiar muchas asignaturas.

-No me importa tus asignaturas, en este momento lo más importante son los fragmentos de la perla. Asique andando- Dicho eso, Kagome, resignada subió a su habitación y preparo la mochila.

-Está bien, pero nos vamos mañana por la mañana- Dicho eso, se encero en su habitación y no salió de allí hasta la mañana siguiente.

-¿Lista?- Pregunto Inuyasha mientras sostenía la mano de Kagome para saltar al pozo.

Ella solo asintió y con gran agilidad los dos enamorados saltaron al pozo.

-Kagome- Grito Shippo mientras saltaba a los brazos de su madre adoptiva.

-Te he echado de menos-

-Pero si solo he estado fuera un día y dos noches- Dijo Kagome (con una gotita estilo anime)

-Vámonos, no debemos perder tiempo-

-¿Qué le pasa a Inuyasha?- Le pregunto Sango a Kagome.

-Pues no lo sé vino así a mi época, por lo que deduzco que aquí le pasó algo-

-Ya veo-

-Al medio día-

-Oye Inuyasha, llevamos andando toda la mañana, debemos descansar- Decía una muy cansada Kagome.

-No, debemos seguir, tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-¡OSUWARI!-Grito la chica, mientras que los demás acompañantes se acomodaban en el suelo para comer.

-Señorita Kagome, cada día cocina mejor- La alabo el monje mientras tocaba algo prohibido.

-¡MONJE LIBIDINOSO!- Grito Sango mientras golpeaba a Miroku.

Shippo y Kagome por su parte solo soltaban carcajadas.

Después de descansar lo suficiente, emprendieron el viaje otra vez.

De pronto Kagome siente una ráfaga de viento y aparece Kagura de la nada.

-Necesito vuestra ayuda- Dijo la dama de los vientos.

-Y porque demonios deberíamos ayudarte nosotros- Dijo Inuyasha enfadado.

-Porque él tiene a la sacerdotisa que tanto amas.

Entonces de la boca de Inuyasha solo salió un susurro- Kikyo-

**Hooooola a todas. ¿Cómo les fue la semana? Después de tanta espera, por fin es viernes, me encanta los viernes y ¿a ustedes?**

**Después de una semana estrujándome el cerebro, escribí el capítulo tres. Espero que les guste y ya saben los reviews son bienvenidos.**

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

"_**-Elige Inuyasha, solo podrás salvar a una.**_

_**-Yo… elijo a…"**_

_**Y ahí lo dejo, sacar vuestras propias conclusiones.**_

_**Gracias los leer, saludos **_

_**Michelle-Taisho **_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-¡¿Cómo, donde la tiene?!- Gritaba un muy desesperado hanyou

-Eso, amigo mío, solo se los diré si hacen una cosa por mi- Decía Kagura mientras descendía de su pluma blanca como la nieve.

-¿Qué quieres Kagura?- Intervino Kagome.

-Quiero que destruyan al canalla de Naraku por mí y poder ser libre al fin.

-Pfff, solo eso, no dudes ni un solo segundo, yo seré la persona que le dé fin a ese engendro- Salto de repente Inuyasha.

-Espero que recuerdes tus palabras, hibrido- Escupió como dagas esa última palabra. Estaba dispuesta a irse cuando Inuyasha la interrumpió.

-¿Donde está el engendro ese?- Refiriéndose a Naraku.

-Pronto lo encontrareis, no desesperes, no matara a la sacerdotisa hasta que no se encuentre con vosotros- Dicho esto se fue.

-Pov´s Kagome-

"No me lo podía creer, Inuyasha se preocupaba más por Kikyo que por mi" Desde que se fue Kagura todos hemos estados callados. El único sonido que se oía de vez en cuando era el ronroneo de Kirara. Todo estaba muy tenso asique decidí hablar yo.

-Creo que debemos ir a buscar a Naraku- Dije viendo fijamente la espalda de Inuyasha.

-Y hacia donde crees que vamos, Kagome- Me dijo Inuyasha enfadado.

Iba a decir algo, pero me lo pensé dos veces. No quería enfadarlo más, además me demostró que él quería más a Kikyo que a mí. "Jamás tendré una oportunidad con el" Pensé mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Oye chicos estoy percibiendo….- No pude acabar mi fase, algo me había cogido del tobillo y me estaba arrastrando- ¡Aaaaaah! Inuyasha, socorro- Fue lo único que pude gritar, ya que me di con algo y me desmaye.

-Pov´s Normal-

-Pero que demonio ha sido eso, ¿Dónde está Kagome?- Preguntaba Inuyasha con desesperación.

-Vaya Inuyasha, veo que buscas algo, o a alguien- Apareció una voz de la nada.

-Naraku, que le has hecho a Kagome- Soltó sin más Inuyasha.

-¿Kagome? Yo no tengo a Kagome, pero tengo algo mucho más valioso que eso- Dicho eso Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku se pusieron en posición de ataque. Sin Kagome estaban perdidos, ella era la que más daño le podía hacer con sus flechas.

-A mi no me mientas, percibo el olor de Kagome. Y está mezclado con el tuyo y con el de….- No dijo el nombre de la otra persona, pero la curiosidad de Sango y Miroku pudieron con ello y le preguntaron. Claro sin perder de vista a Naraku.

-¿De quién Inuyasha?- Pregunto Sango desesperada.

-De… Kikyo- Cuando dijo eso, desenvaino a Colmillo de acero, y apunto con la espada hacia el vil ser que tenían delante.

-Devuélveme a Kikyo y a Kagome- Grito mientras lanzaba el `viento cortante´

-Vaya señor Inuyasha, pero que egoísta es usted- Decía el hibrido de cabellos negros mientras esquivaba los ataques del de taje rojo como el fuego.

-Cállate y devuélveme a mi amiga- Grito Sango mientras lanzaba su hiraikotsu, pero se interpuso Byakuya.

-Perdone señorita pero no debemos interrumpir a los adultos mientras pelean- Dijo

-Que me las devuelvas- Grito ya cansado Inuyasha- Estaba preparado para realizar el `Aluvión de adamantinas´. Pero Naraku fue más listo, y cobarde que Inuyasha y de la nada saco a Kagome, desmayada y con raspones y a Kikyo que parecía que acababa de despertar.

-Kikyo…-Susurro Inuyasha mientras avanzaba poco a poco.

-Espera señor Inuyasha, no le será tan fácil recuperar a las dos sacerdotisas, ¿verdad Kagome?- Dicho eso todos vieron como Kagome abría los ojos, pero ya no tenían ese color chocolate ni ese brillo especial al mirar al hibrido. Ahora tenía los ojos oscuros desprendía un aura maligna, más que el propio Naraku. Pero aun así este la controlaba fácilmente.

-Kagome, mata a ese hibrido y a sus acompañantes- Dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

-Como ordene, amo- Dijo la de cabellos azabaches mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia Inuyasha.

-Muere hibrido- Dijo mientras que de sus manos salía una luz rosada y verde que se dirigió hacia un Inuyasha muy aturdido.

-Kagome despierta, que acaso no te acuerdas de mí- Decía desesperado Inuyasha mientras esquivaba los ataques de Kagome.

Ella no dijo nada y siguió atacando a Inuyasha, dejándolo muy herido. Pero eso no era lo único, en un momento determinado de la batalla apareció un ser con poderes más grandes de todos los allí presentes. Era Sesshomaru, que atraído por el alto poder espiritual y maligno allí presente, se vio obligado a saber de quién procedía.

-Pov´s Sesshomaru-

No me lo podía creer la humana del hibrido tenía ese poder maligno y espiritual tan elevado. Pero seguía sin superar el mío. Me di media vuelta, pero vi como el hibrido caía al suelo.

-Tsk tan débil eres hibrido, incluso esa humana puede contigo- Y estaba preparado para irme, pero la voz de la humana me detuvo.

-Para ti también hay Sesshomaru- Y dicho eso veo como levanta las manos y hace extraños símbolos con ellas. Entonces todo se vuelve negro, solo estamos yo y la humana. Pero había algo extraño, la humana delante de mí no tenía el mismo poder espiritual ni maligno igual, como hace minutos atrás. Era la humana que conocí el día que el débil de Inuyasha consiguió a Colmillo de acero por medio de ella.

Veo como abre los ojos, los tiene distintos, no tiene los ojos tan oscuros y apagados como antes. De repente veo una luz, y veo las caras de los integrantes de Inuyasha y al hibrido sorprendidos, entonces se mueve y veo un cuerpo en el suelo, y me doy cuenta de que soy yo.

-¿Que me has hecho humana?- Le pregunto

-Por favor ayúdame, no puedo controlar mi cuerpo- Me dice llorando del miedo-Hare lo que sea, pero, por favor sálvame.

-Pov´s Kagome-

No me podía mover, era como si unas ramas me estuvieran sujetando de los brazos y las piernas. Entonces veo como "yo" porque no era yo, es decir, físicamente era yo, pero en realidad me estaban controlando. Estaba atacando a Inuyasha. De repente aparece Sesshomaru, por un instante jure que mi corazón salto, pero como volvió se fue. Lo que paso a continuación fue muy rápido, estaba haciendo símbolos raros con la mano, y de repente Sesshomaru cae al suelo. Me alarme, él, el youkai más fuerte había caído ante un simple hechizo. Todo se vuelve negro, cuando abro los ojos le veo, se acerca a lo que era una visión al mundo exterior.

Le digo que me salve, le suplico, le lloro. Me iba a dar por vencida pero ocurrió algo imprevisto. Levanto su espada, colmillo sagrado, y me apunto hacia lo que eran unas ramas que me sostenían fuertemente.

Ya estábamos fuera, veo como Sesshomaru se levanta del suelo. Me iba acercar para pedirle perdón y ayudarle. Pero uno de los tentáculos de Naraku me cogió y me llevo donde tenía sujetando a Kikyo.

-Pov´s Normal-

-No pensaba que usarías ese hechizo, aun en contra de tu voluntad, Kagome. Ahora… Inuyasha, solo debes hacer una cosa- Decía mientras sonreía de lado.

-Que quieres que haga- Decía Inuyasha, mientras sujetaba a colmillo de acero y se acercaba al hibrido.

-Solo, debes elegir, elige a una Inuyasha. A Kikyo, tu amor del pasado o a su reencarnación-

-Elijo a las dos, por supuesto-

-Creo que no lo has entendido, señor Inuyasha, solo debes elegir a una. Y para que todo sea más fácil… Kagura- De la nada apareció la dama de los vientos-Kagura, mata a una de las sacerdotisas-Dicho eso Kagura preparo su abanico para acabar con Kikyo. Entonces como por acto reflejo Inuyasha se adelanto dos pasos.

-Elige Inuyasha, solo podrás salvar a una-Dijo Naraku con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

-Yo… elijo a… Kikyo- Dicho eso Naraku soltó a Kikyo, pero a Kagome no la soltó.

-Buena elección Inuyasha, ahora Kagome será de mi propiedad- Lo que ocurrió a continuación, fue muy rápido. Todos vieron unas hebras plateadas, y todos pensaron en Inuyasha, también todos vieron una espada, y también pensaron en Inuyasha.

Pero no era Inuyasha, él estaba con Kikyo en brazos. Vieron como el tentáculo de Naraku volaba y con él también Kagome. Más cuál fue la sorpresa de todos al ver a Sesshomaru, el lord de las tierras del Oeste, rescatando a Kagome.

-Esta humana no te pertenece, ni a ti, ni a ti- Dijo señalando a Naraku e Inuyasha. Que aun estaban estupefactos con la acción del youkai allí presente.

-A partir de ahora, la humana viajara conmigo- Y dicho eso, se fue con su paso tranquilo con Kagome en brazos.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos, sobretodo Inuyasha. No se lo podía creer, él, su hermano, rapto a Kagome delante de sus ojos, y no hizo nada para impedirlo. Ahora lo más primordial era el engendro que tenía delante de sus ojos.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a continuar con la pelea.

-¡El muy cobarde ha huido!- Exclamo Inuyasha mientras cogía a Kikyo.

-Rápido, debemos ir a por Kagome- Dijeron Sango y Shippo preocupados.

-No, primero debemos curar a Kikyo, esta malherida-

-Curar, dices. ¡Es un cadáver de barro y huesos! No hay nada que curar-Dijo Sango furiosa.

-Sanguito, debemos curar a la señorita Kikyo, la señorita Kagome, está en muy buenas manos, aunque no lo parezca, Sesshomaru la salvo de una muerte segura- Reflexiono Miroku, entonces Sango comprendió lo que el monje quiso decir. Si iban en ese mismo instante Inuyasha pelearía con Sesshomaru, luego el saldría herido. Ya que Sesshomaru es más fuerte que Inuyasha, y todos lo saben. Y en cuanto a Kagome, aparte de las heridas externas, también tendría heridas internas, ya que Inuyasha estaría cuidando a Kikyo.

-Entiendo, vamos a curar al costal de huesos- Dicho eso, nuestro grupo de héroes se dirigieron a la anciana Kaede.

-Con Sesshomaru-

-Pov´s Sesshomaru-

"¿Por qué habré salvado a esta humana, es más, porque he tenido que decir tal bobada delante de tan débiles seres?"

Tenía a la humana en mis brazos, y empezaba a atraer demonio débiles por la sangre, pero con un solo brazo no podía hacer nada, por lo que decidí correr hacía donde se encontraban Rin y Jaken.

-Jaken cúrala-Dije mientras dejaba a la humana al lado de Ah-Un. Me senté lejos de ellos y cerré los ojos. Por más que quisiera no dejaba de pensar en lo que dije.

-Sueño de Sesshomaru-

Todo estaba oscuro, veo cara de niños, todos tienes las mismas marcas que yo.

-Padre, rápido, venga con nosotros-Dice un niño, pero no logro verle bien el rostro.

Yo no respondo, sentía enfado, mucho enfado.

-Venga señor Sesshomaru, venga con nosotros- Esa voz sí que la conozco, es mi protegida, Rin.

Pero esta más grande y ya no tiene esa coleta al lado, tiene el pelo suelto y un hermoso kimono con adornos de flores en las mangas de color amarillo y naranja.

Ya no estaba en ese campo verde, estaba en una habitación. Es la habitación del palacio de la luna, es mi habitación. Oigo como alguien se acerca a mi cama.

-Sesshomaru, yo…. Solo te quería pedir perdón, por mi culpa estas así.

¿Culpa, de quien? ¿Quién me hablaba?

Me desperté, estaba sorprendido, yo el gran Sesshomaru, lord de las tierras del Oeste y el youkai más fuerte, me había quedado dormido.

Veo como Rin se me acerca.

-Señor Sesshomaru, la señorita Kagome está muy mal, desde anoche no se despierta y dice muchas cosas raras- Vi la preocupación de Rin, asique decidí ir a ver que le pasaba.

Al llegar a su lado, oía como su corazón latía muy rápido, demasiado rápido para un humano. Por lo que decidí llevarla al palacio de la luna.

-Jaken, prepara a Ah-Un, nos vamos al palacio de la luna- Dije muy seriamente mientras cargaba a la humana en mis brazos y emprendía el vuelo. Al llegar al palacio vi las caras de todos mis sirvientes.

-Preparen una habitación- Vi que nadie se movía, por lo que decidí ser más frio y duro.

-Que, acaso no me oyen, preparen una habitación y traigan a Mizuki- Grite mientras a todos les entraba el miedo. Llegue a la habitación que se le había asignado a la humana. Entre y la deje en la cama. Espere unos minutos y por la puerta entro Mizuki.

-Cúrala - Dicho eso salí de la habitación, no quería estar ahí.

_**Hooooola, otra semana, otro capítulo. Esta vez lo hice más largo, por petición de Lady Beatriz**_

_**Y estoy muy orgullosa de mi misma he podido hacer el fic más largo. Gracias por leer y saludos.**_

_**También quería decirles que hare un especial de San Valentin, será un one-short. Solo era para avisarles nada más. Espero vuestras reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Michelle-Taisho14**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Sesshomaru salió de la habitación donde se encontraba Kagome y Mizuki. Se fue directo a su despacho. Una vez que llego allí recordó todas las palabras que decía la miko. La mayoría eran nombres en los cuales estaba incluidos "Inuyasha" "Sango" "Miroku" y nombres que no reconocía. Pero el nombre que más repetía sin duda alguna era el suyo. Así es Kagome, la miko enamorada de Inuyasha no paraba de repetir el nombre de Sesshomaru.

-En la habitación de Kagome-

-Vaya que humana más hermosa- Decía Mizuki mientras curaba a Kagome.

-Sueño de Kagome-

Kagome estaba en un lugar oscuro se preguntaba que le habría pasado. De repente todo cambia esta en un prado verde. Ve muchas rosas y a una mujer que la sostenía en brazos.

-Mi pequeña hija, quiero que recuerdes lo que en verdad eres. No eres una humana común y corriente- Kagome se dio cuenta de que solo era una niña de no más de cinco años.

-Si madre- Pero a pesar de ello hablaba como si fuera una de quince.

Todo el paisaje volvió a cambiar. Ahora estaba en otro cuerpo, por lo que pudo deducir, ya que ella veía el suyo justo delante de ella.

La tenia agarrada Naraku con sus asquerosos tentáculos. Giro la cabeza y vio a sus compañeros y a Inuyasha como cogía a Kikyo en brazos. Quería acercarse a ellos pero no podía su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Entonces vio como el cuerpo en el cual estaba se movía a toda velocidad y como cortaba el tentáculo que sostenía su delicado cuerpo.

-Esta humana no te pertenece, ni a ti, ni a ti- Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en el cuerpo de Sesshomaru.

-Fuera del sueño de Kagome-

-Pov´s Mizuki-

-¡SESSHOMARU!- La hermosa humana se despertó gritando el nombre de mi joven amo.

-Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?- Vi como me miraba con temor entonces me di cuenta de que ella no sabía en donde se encontraba ni de quién era yo.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Está en las tierras del Oeste, en el castillo del Lord Sesshomaru- Vi la cara de sorpresa que tenía en ese momento.

-¿De Sesshomaru?-

-Si perdón, aun no me he presentado soy Mizuki. Y estoy a su servicio-

-Encantada me llamo Kagome, quiero hablar con Sesshomaru. ¿Puedo?-

-Desde luego, sígame por favor. Pero tenga cuidado aun está muy débil-

-Pov´s Normal-

Mizuki llevo a Kagome hasta el despacho de Sesshomaru. Una vez allí, Mizuki la dejo sola. La joven miko llamo a la puerta y espero a que le contestara alguien.

-Pasa-

-Ho…hola, Sesshomaru- Dijo Kagome con miedo.

-Hmph- Fue la única respuesta del misterioso demonio.

-Quería saber que me paso y porque estoy aquí-

-De ahora en adelante viajaras con este Sesshomaru-

-¿Qué? Y mis amigos. Me niego a viajar con un demonio como tu- Al parecer a Kagome se le olvido que estaba hablando con Sesshomaru y no con Inuyasha. Por lo tanto sus arranques de rabia no surtían ningún efecto con el apuesto demonio.

Kagome se tapo la boca con las manos "Soy una bocazas, este será mi fin" Pensaba está asustada mientras retrocedía, ya que Sesshomaru se había levantado y se dirigía hacia ella con paso tranquilo y decidido.

-Humana, si tanto deseas volver con el hanyou vuelve. Pero te avisare algo, ese engendro eligió a la otra sacerdotisa- En ese preciso instante Kagome se acordó del extraño sueño. Ella había soñado lo que le paso. Pero eso no era lo más importante, lo que a Kagome le dolía en ese preciso instante era que Inuyasha por fin eligió. Y ella no era la dueña de su corazón.

Sesshomaru vio que Kagome estaba muy pensativa y que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo. Pero antes de que esta tocase el suelo él la cogió entre sus brazos y se la llevo a su habitación. Una vez allí la recostó y se dirigió al balcón de la enorme habitación.

Sesshomaru se puso a pensar en el extraño sueño que tuvo la noche anterior antes de que llevara a la humana a su castillo. Esos niños eran muy extraños, aunque no pudo verles bien el rostro. Teniendo las mismas marcas que las suyas tenía que significar algo. Una premonición del futuro quizás. O algo sin sentido.

Entro de nuevo a su habitación y vio como la humana estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Susurraba cosas sin sentidos, pero logro descifrar algo que le dejo un poco sorprendido, otra vez. Pero no lo demostró. La humana murmuraba su nombre, muy débilmente pero pudo oírlo gracias a sus oídos.

Esa humana estaba con él pero lo que más le molestaba es que le había gustado. Salió de la habitación dando un portazo por la vulgar idea de sentir esos estúpidos sentimientos.

Kagome despertó una hora después, ya no estaba en su habitación, ahora esta era un poco más grande y parecía de hombre por los colores y la decoración.

Se levanto de la cama y se encamino hacia la puerta pero esta se abrió dejando ver a Sesshomaru. Kagome estaba sonrojada, había dormido en la cama de Sesshomaru. Pero quien la llevo allí si ella se había desmayado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el único que podía haberla llevado a esa habitación era Sesshomaru, ya que a él fue quien vio por última vez antes de desmayarse.

-Sesshomaru…-

-Vete, en el pasillo te espera Rin- Kagome salió enfadada, seguro que el orgullo que tenia los dos hermanos venia de familia.

-Señorita Kagome, ¿Cómo se encuentra?- Pregunto Rin mientras se tiraba, literalmente, en los brazos de Kagome y esta la cogía.

-Pues me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar Rin-

-No es nada, ¿quiere ir al jardín a jugar con Rin?- Pregunto la niña mientras cogía la mano de Kagome y corría por los pasillo a toda prisa.

-En la habitación de Sesshomaru-

"Se veía linda sonrojada" pensó mi bestia interior.

"Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso"

"Decir el que, que se veía extremadamente preciosa con ese sonrojo en sus delicadas mejillas"

"Yako, cállate"

"No me voy a callar ella es realmente hermosa, tiene que ser nuestra"

"Jamás, este Sesshomaru se niega a tener sentimientos hacia esa humana repugnante"

"Sera nuestra y punto, siempre consigo lo que quiero, y lo sabes"

-Con Kagome y Rin-

-Pov´s Kagome-

-Señorita Kagome ¿quiere hacer una corona de flores conmigo? El seño Jaken nunca quiere- Vi como Rin ponía ojitos y me sonreía.

-Está bien Rin- Empezamos a recoger muchas flores de distintos colores y tamaños. Paso media hora en la cual nos la pasamos recogiendo flores y cantando. Después nos sentamos en el verde pasto y empezamos a hacer la corona.

"¿Es muy guapo verdad?"

"De quien hablas"

"¿No está claro?, pues de la persona que te a traído a este hermoso castillo"

"¿Sesshomaru? Bueno sí que es un poco guapo… pero me sigue gustando Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, acéptalo el jamás estará para ti, solo ama a la sacerdotisa muerta"

"Lo sé…un momento ¿quién eres tú?"

"Upps, me adelante, aun no es tiempo"

-Que fue eso- Susurre muy bajito

-¿Le pasa algo señorita Kagome?-

-No, no te preocupes, te está quedando muy bien la corona Rin. Es una pena que a mí no se me dé tan bien hacerlas-

-No pasa nada, Rin tampoco sabía al principio- Me dijo mientras seguía con su trabajo.

-Que te parece si ponemos estas flores en algún jarrón-

- Si, se vería muy bonito. Las pondremos en el despacho del señor Sesshomaru- Kagome al oír eso casi se le escapa un grito. Pero al ver a Rin, no lo pensó ni un solo momento y se fueron a buscar un jarrón.

Al encontrarlo le pusieron el agua y las flores y se fueron al despacho del frio demonio. Kagome llamo y espero a que alguien respondiera. Como nadie respondió las dos entraron y depositaron el jarrón en la gran mesa de caoba.

-Espere señorita, debemos ponerle una nota. Pero Rin no sabe escribir-Decía Rin mientras bajaba la cabeza y juntaba los dedos- Le importaría escribirla usted.

-Por supuesto que no Rin, que pongo- Dije después de divisar una pluma y papel.

-"Estas flores son un regalo de Rin y la señorita Kagome, para que le alegre un poquito más la habitación"-

-Ya esta, vámonos antes de que venga alguien- Le dije a Rin antes de salir del inmenso despacho donde Sesshomaru pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Pov´s Normal-

El resto de la tarde Kagome y Rin se la pasaron entre risas y largas charlas. En las cuales Kagome le contaba del mundo de donde ella venia. De vez en cuando se les aceraba Jaken a interrumpir o a insultarlas. Pero tanto Kagome como Rin, le ignoraba o simplemente se iban del lugar donde el demonio venia a molestar.

Caída ya la noche Rin y Kagome se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Pero Kagome olvido algo muy importante, no sabía dónde se encontraba su habitación. Con su, poco sentido de la orientación, llego a la puerta que le resultaba más conocida. Entro sin llamar, ya que pensó que era su habitación. Pero se equivoco, allí, en aquella cama tan acolchada se encontraba Sesshomaru durmiendo plácidamente, o eso es lo que Kagome pensaba.

No pudo resistirlo más y se acerco hacia él. "Es realmente hermoso" Pensó mientras le apartaba los mechones de la cara.

-Humana ¿qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Sesshomaru aun con los ojos cerrados. En cambio Kagome por su parte en esos momentos estaba sonrojada.

-Yo…solo… estaba buscando mi habitación- Dijo después de un incomodo silencio.

-Humana molesta- Dijo el demonio mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche- Dijo sacando a Kagome de su ensimismamiento.

Sesshomaru dirigió a la aturdida Kagome a su habitación. Cuando esta estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta este le dijo una cosa.

-Mañana al alba seguiremos con el viaje, asique descansa humana. También iremos a por tus cosas.

Dicho eso Sesshomaru se fue y Kagome entro en la habitación. Se tumbo en la cama y antes de quedarse dormida pensó en el dulce rostro que tenía Sesshomaru al dormir, le parecía un ángel caído del cielo, literalmente.

_**Hooooola pues aquí está el quinto capítulo, espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis mucho, tanto como yo al escribirlo.**_

_**¿Me dejáis algún review? **_

_**Gracias por leerlo y besos, nos leemos la próxima vez.**_

_**Michelle-Taisho14**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

Kagome se despertó una hora antes del alba, había dormido realmente bien. Se levanto de la cama y se vistió. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de Rin, ya que, afortunadamente a diferencia de la suya si se acordaba de donde estaba.

Llego y llamo, como nadie contesto pensó que aun seguiría durmiendo. Por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería entrar para que se despertara. Entro en la habitación de Rin, era realmente hermosa y espaciosa, más que la suya. Pero no por nada era la protegía de Sesshomaru.

Se acerco a la cama de la niña y la llamo muy despacio para que no se asustara al despertarse.

-Rin, cariño, despierta- Le dijo Kagome mientras veía como la joven niña abría los ojos lentamente y le sonreía.

-Buenos días señorita Kagome, ¿cómo ha dormido?- Pregunto mientras se sentaba y se restregaba las manos por los ojos.

-He dormido muy bien, ¿y tú?-

-También, además Rin tuvo un sueño muy lindo-

-A si ¿me lo podrías contar?-

-Por supuesto, pero Rin primero quiere desayunar e ir con el señor Sesshomaru-

-Está bien, vamos- Dijo Kagome mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

Kagome y Rin bajaron a la cocina, donde desayunaron mientras hablaban de cosas triviales. A los pocos minutos de que las dos hubieran terminado apareció Jaken.

-Humanas nos vamos-Dijo Jaken enfadado por llevar otra humana más.

-Si señor Jaken-

Kagome en cambio no dijo nada, solo siguió al irritado kappa. Salieron del castillo en dirección a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

-Rin, antes me dijiste que me contarías tu sueño- Dijo Kagome curiosa por lo que habría soñado la niña para que estuviera tan contenta.

-Es verdad, anoche soñé que usted y el señor Sesshomaru eran marido y mujer y éramos toda una gran familia feliz ¡ah! También le habían traído a Rin más niños para que no estuviera sola-

Kagome al oír eso se sonrojo más que un tomate maduro. Solo de pensar en que Sesshomaru sería su pareja y no solo eso, que tendrían niños se le hacía muy imposible.

-Pero que cosas sueñas Rin-

-Pues a Rin le parece que harían buena pareja- Dijo inocentemente la pequeña niña.

-Pero que cosas dices pequeña mocosa, el gran lord Sesshomaru, jamás podría estar con una humana tan…- Jaken no pudo decir más ya que una piedra voladora le dio grácilmente en la cabeza, provocando que se cayera y que las dos hembras allí presente se rieren de él.

-Con Inuyasha y compañía-

Después del incidente de Naraku y Sesshomaru todos se fueron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede para curara a la `malherida´ Kikyo. Inuyasha estuvo todo el día pendiente de ella, cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue correr a su lado abrazarla y darle un tierno beso lleno de cariño. Inuyasha sabía de sobra que cometía un gran error al irse con Kikyo, pero la amaba más que a la joven muchacha que venía del futuro.

-Quiero que vuelva Kagome- Lloriqueaba Shippo mientras abrazaba a Sango.

-Cállate enano- Le grito Inuyasha mientras le pegaba y vigilaba la puerta de la cabaña de la anciana.

-Ya, déjale Shippo- Dijo Sango decidida a irse, pero cuando se levanto vio como alguien salía de la cabaña. Y ese alguien era Kikyo.

-Kikyo- Susurro Inuyasha mientras se levantaba y corría hacia ella-No sabes cómo me tenias de preocupado- Decía mientras la abrazaba, ya no hacía falta ocultar nada a sus compañeros. El ya había elegido.

Sango furiosa, por haberle roto el corazón a su amiga, se dio la vuelta para evitar pegarle con su boomerang. Pero al hacerlo se quedo con la boca abierta. Allí, entre dos árboles se encontraba Sesshomaru y a su lado Kagome, la cual había presenciado todo la escena que había montado Inuyasha.

-Hola, chicos. Solo venia a recoger mis pertenencias-Dijo mientras se dirigía a Sango y le preguntaba dónde estaba su mochila amarilla. Ella solo le señalo hacia la cabaña. Desgraciadamente para Kagome tenía que pasar al lado de la pareja que aun se estaban abrazando.

Paso por delante de ellos pareciendo ser fuerte, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de celos y de dolor. Aunque el dolor no era tan intenso como antes, pero aun así se notaba, y para su desgracia demasiado.

Salió de la cabaña y se encamino hacia su nuevo grupo, sonrió al pensar que de ahora en adelante pasaría más tiempo con Rin y eso le agradaba. Pero al pasar por delante de la pareja, que ya se habían dejado de abrazar pero se sostenían de las manos, pudo oír lo que dijo Kikyo.

-Al fin y al cabo solo eras una copia, el necesita a la verdadera-Kagome al oír eso se enfado, y mucho. Ya no dejaría que alguien la llamara copia.

-Yo no soy tu copia, jamás quise serlo- Dijo mientras se ponía delante de ella.

-Si lo eres, solo debes mirarte, eres igual que yo, solo que más pequeña, inmadura y muchísimo más débil.

Kagome guardo silencio, pero por dentro estaba hirviendo de rabia.

-Vaya tanto miedo me tienes que te has quedado sin palabras. Como sacerdotisa me repugnas, Kagome- Susurro su nombre muy despacio y con un toque de asco en su tono. Cosa que la hizo enfadar.

-¡Que no soy tu copia!- Grito llena de furia Kagome. En cambio todos estaban asombrados, a las únicas personas que era capaz de gritar la joven miko era a Inuyasha y a Naraku. Pero jamás a otras personas.

-¡Te lo repetiré una vez más, no soy tu copia, jamás quise serlo y tampoco terminare haciéndolo!- Al decir eso una luz azul cielo la envolvió, dejando a todos medio cegados e impresionados. Sobre todo a los dos hermanos allí presentes.

-Pov´s Kagome-

"Que, en donde estoy"

"Kagome, ya es hora"

"¿Quién eres?"

"Soy tu madre, hija mía"

"Imposible, mi madre está en la otra época"

"Kagome, tu no perteneces a esa época"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Kagome, tú no eres humana, eres uno de los seres más hermosos que jamás existirá. Y para desgracia de nuestro linaje, eres el ultimo espécimen"

"Por favor, explícate mejor"

"No puedo, el sello se va a romper"

"¿Sello, que sello? Dime que soy"

-Pov´s Normal-

Todos veían asombrados al hermoso ser que tenían delante, ninguno era capaz de abrir la boca. Sango fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Kagome, eres tú?-

-Que, por supuesto, ¿porque lo preguntas?- Pregunto la joven miko mientras dio dos pasos, pero en el intento cayó al suelo. Algo en ella había cambiado.

En un parpadeo vio como Sesshomaru estaba delante de ella.

-¿Qué eres, mujer?- Pregunto infundiendo el miedo a todos los seres presente.

-Yo…si lo supiera te lo diría, Sesshomaru- Dijo Kagome mientras bajaba la mirada, un momento después la joven se había desmayado. Pero el lord de las tierras del oeste la cogió antes de que la cabeza de esta se estampara contra el duro suelo.

-Pov´s Sesshomaru-

"Ahora, ¿me dirás que no es hermosa?"

"Cállate Yako, apareces en los momento menos oportunos"

Mi bestia interior ya no me dijo nada más. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que Yako tenía razón, ahora la humana. O lo que fuera ahora, era extremadamente hermoso.

La cogí en mis brazos, con cuidado de no dañar su espalda, por alguna razón que aun desconocía, o que quizás no querría reconocer. No querría hacerle daño.

-Sesshomaru, donde te la llevas, Kagome se queda aquí- Me dijo el estúpido de mi medio hermano. No le hice caso y camine hasta Ah-Un la deje ahí.

-¡Sesshomaru! Responde- Me di la vuelta para ver con desprecio al que se hacía llamar un demonio. No le respondí, no gastaría mi valioso tiempo respondiendo cosas sin sentidos a un ser tan inferior.

-¡Devuélveme a Kagome, ella es mía!- Eso me hizo enfurecer, pero supe controlarlo.

-Ella no es tuya, tú tienes a la vieja miko- Y con esa respuesta me di la vuelta, preparado para irme. Pero el muy bastardo no se daba por vencido.

-Pov´s Normal-

Inuyasha, cegado por los celos y la furia desenvaino a Tessaiga. Esta vez no perdería. Su odioso hermano debería morir y él se quedaría con Kagome y Kikyo. Nada podría salir mal.

-¡Viento cortante!- Grito el joven hanyou. Mientras a su alrededor solo salía humo.

-Tch, piensas que ¿con un ataque tan vulgar como ese me vencerás?-Decía Sesshomaru mientras desenvainaba a Tokijin.

-Souryuha- Sesshomaru ataco a Inuyasha. Este ultimo a diferencia de Sesshomaru, si salió herido. Pues Tokijin era mucho más poderosa que Tessaiga. Ya todos sabían cómo iba a acabar esa batalla.

-¿Tan débil eres? No mereces ser hijo de padre Inuyasha- Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta un segundo, pero al rato sintió como la parte demoniaca de Inuyasha despertaba. Al otro segundo este le había atacado, dándole en el único brazo que tenia.

-Atacar por la espalda es de débiles- Soltó Sesshomaru, pero en esos momentos Inuyasha no escuchaba nada. Solo quería asesinar al poderoso demonio que tenía en frente y llevarse a las dos mikos lejos de allí.

-¡Ya basta Inuyasha!- Todos dirigieron sus cabezas hacia donde procedía la voz.

Allí, podían ver a una poderosa mujer, tenía un vestido blanco sujeto por un cinturón negro por debajo de sus pechos. Y lo que más le sorprendió a todos, al igual que la primera vez, era ver que Kagome, tenía unas hermosas alas negras. Esta al ver como Inuyasha seguía atacando al, ahora malherido Sesshomaru, se vio obligada a intervenir. Todos vieron como Kagome se elevaba y empezaba a dar vueltas sobre sí misma. Al instante siguiente, vieron como plumas negras salían disparadas como cuchillas hacia Inuyasha. Que cayó inconsciente al suelo. Al igual que Sesshomaru.

-Chicos, llévense a Inuyasha por favor- Kagome bajo de los cielos y la rodeo una luz azul. Después volvía a ser la adolescente de siempre. Solo que con algunos cambios físicos.

-Jaken por favor, trae a Ah-Un, debemos llevarnos de aquí a Sesshomaru- Dijo mientras se acercaba preocupada al hermoso demonio.

-Flashback-

-Sueño de Kagome (Mientas que estaba desmayada)-

"El sello se ha roto hija mía, ahora te puedo decir quién eres. Eres un ángel, pero no la clase de ángel que tú crees, con alas blancas. No, eres un ángel de alas negras. Y eres la única existente. Tu deber en este mundo es gobernar, junto a tu esposo las tierras del oeste"

"Pero las tierras del oeste están ya gobernadas"

"Lo sé, con el tiempo las gobernaras tú y tu esposo. Pero para eso falta mucho. Se agota mí tiempo y tengo que enseñarte un ataque, el cual te servirá al despertar. Cuando estés en peligro, solo debes elevarte en el cielo y dar vueltas sobre ti misma, luego abre tus alas y estas dispararan plumas como diamantes afilados"

"Pero ¿Cómo abro mi alas?"

"Con la mente, adiós mi niña"

"Espera, madre"

-Fin Flashback-

Kagome, Jaken, Rin y Ah-UN iban en silencio al palacio de la luna. Cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. Pero todos tenían en común algo, ¿Cómo se dejo vencer el gran Sesshomaru por Inuyasha? Todas esas preguntas y mas se amontonaban en la cabeza de la azabache que iba volando. Ya que en Ah-Un estaban montados Rin, Jaken y el inconsciente Sesshomaru. Cuando todos llegaron, Jaken ordeno que abrieran la puerta. Todos los sirvientes y soldados estaban sorprendidos. Su gran señor estaba inconsciente. Kagome sabía que si decía a sus subordinados que fue derrotado por Inuyasha, estos pensarían que su señor se estaba volviendo débil. Por lo que le dijo a Jaken que les dijeran que se fueran y no hicieran preguntas. Kagome se encargo de llevar a Sesshomaru a su habitación, una vez allí le quito la parte superior del kimono, le limpio la herida y la desinfecto. Luego le puso una venda. Se sentía culpable por cómo estaba este.

-Sesshomaru…por mi culpa estas así, no sabes cuánto lo siento- Kagome hablaba sola, ya que él estaba aun inconsciente. Sintió como pequeñas gotas saladas empezaban a rodar por sus rojizas mejillas. Estaba llorando por Sesshomaru. En gran parte se alegro, era la primera vez que ya no lloraba por él, si no por el hermoso ser que dormía en la mullida cama.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hooooola, ¿Cómo les pareció la nueva Kagome? Comenten please.<em> _También quería comunicarles a todas aquellas personas que dicen que Inuyasha sufra, no se preocupen lo estoy tomando en cuenta, solo que aun no ha llegado el momento._ _Una pregunta antes ¿quieren que Kikyo sufra también? Para hacerme a la idea._**

**_Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi._**

** _Gracias por leer._ **

**_Michelle-Taisho14_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:**

Sesshomaru no tardo en despertar, pues al fin y al cabo algo como los poderes de una flecha de una sacerdotisa y las garras del medio demonio no le darían fin a su eterna vida.

**-Flashback-**

Sesshomaru espero a que el idiota de su hermano lanzara su ataque, pero la sacerdotisa muerta le había ayudado con una maldita flecha, que le debilito más de lo debido.

**-Fin del flashback-**

Aun tenía los ojos cerrados, pero pudo oír las palabras de la humana, bueno ahora no era una humana, y eso le gustaba, aunque se esforzaba por no admitirlo. Sintió como Kagome se levantaba, abrió los ojos y vio como se daba la vuelta y se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-¡Oh! Sesshomaru has despertado, ¿te sientes mejor?-

-Tss por supuesto, con quien te crees que estás hablando-

-Con don cubito de hielo- Susurro muy bajito Kagome, pero aun así Sesshomaru la oyó.

-Humana, mas respeto-

-Te recuerdo que no soy una humana, imbécil- Dijo esta con valor.

-Tss, fuera de mi vista, humana-

-Ugggh! No me llamo humana, soy Kagome, entendiste o necesitas que te lo explique con peras y manzanas- Exploto esta.

-He dicho que te largues, Ka-go-me-

La joven se sonrojo, la verdad era que le gustaba ver esa faceta en la cara de Sesshomaru, se veía muy lindo.

-¿Tan difícil era decir mi nombre?-

-Lárgate antes de que vuelva a llamarte humana- Dijo este advirtiéndole- Al alba emprenderemos de nuevo el viaje-

-Está bien, adiós Sesshomaru- Dijo Kagome mientras cerraba la puerta y le regalaba una sonrisa al frio demonio.

Kagome busco a Rin hasta que la encontró en el jardín, jugando con Jaken.

-Pequeña mocosa deja de hacer esas cosas- Decía el kappa mientras que Rin le colocaba una corona de flores en la cabeza.

-Pero señor Jaken así se ve menos feo- Dijo Rin mientras sonreía, Kagome al oír la conversación sonrió para sí "¿Cómo será tener una familia con hijos?" Pensó mientras que una rápida imagen pasaba por su cabeza con la cual se sonrojo.

-Señorita Kagome, venga rápido, Rin quiere darle esto al señor Sesshomaru- Dijo mientras levantaba las manos, donde tenía una corona de rosas rojas como la sangre.

-Está bien, seguro que se alegrara por el regalo- Dijo Kagome mientras cogía a Rin en brazos y la llevaba a la habitación de Sesshomaru.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación del susodicho llamaron y esperaron a que alguien respondiera. A los pocos minutos un "Adelante" por parte de Sesshomaru escucharon las dos mujeres.

-Señor Sesshomaru- Entro gritando la niña mientras que seguía sosteniendo la corona en sus pequeñas manos- Rin quería darle esto- Dijo mientras que Sesshomaru aceptaba la corona.

-Se la puede poner Rin si quiere- Decía con un leve sonrojo mientras que sonreía.

Sesshomaru solo la levanto en sus brazos y dejo que la pequeña niña le colocara la bonita corona que hizo la pequeña.

-Mire señorita Kagome, ahora el señor Sesshomaru está más lindo- Kagome solo asintió con la cabeza mientras que se sonrojaba.

"Parecen padre e hija" Pensó Kagome mientras veía como Rin le contaba lo que sucedió después de que este se desmayara por perder parte de su energía demoniaca.

-Rin, vamos Sesshomaru debe descansar- Dijo Kagome al cabo de un rato.

-Está bien, adiós señor Sesshomaru- La pequeña se levanto y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla del frio youkai. Luego se bajo de la cama y corrió a los brazos de la persona la cual consideraba su madre.

Sesshomaru al ver como la niña bajaba y se iba hacia Kagome solo pudo pensar una cosa "Se ven como madre e hija" Con esos pensamientos Sesshomaru se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a su despacho. Una vez allí llamo a Jaken, el cual mando traer a Kagome.

-¿Qué quieres Sesshomaru?- Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa mientras entraba en el despacho.

-Conviértete- Dijo cortante este.

-Bueno…veras, yo- Kagome vio como Sesshomaru empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta, por lo tanto decidió seguirle. Los dos anduvieron hasta el enorme jardín. Una vez allí Sesshomaru volvió a repetir la última palabra que dijo antes de salir del despacho.

-Conviértete- Al ver que esta no hacia ni decía nada decidió atacarla.

-¡¿Espera, que haces?!- Grito asustada Kagome mientras escapaba de las feroces garras del demonio.

-Detente, me lastimaras- Dijo esta sin fuerzas, al ver que este no tenía intención de parar y moriría en el acto decidió pararse y darse la vuelta.

-Detente he dicho- La luz blanca la volvió a envolver y se convirtió en el ángel que era antes.

Kagome al ver que Sesshomaru no la atacaba mas comprendió todos.

-¡Esta es tu magnífica idea para que me convierta en ángel!- Grito furiosa Kagome

Este no respondió, solo observaba detalladamente a Kagome. Esta al ver la mirada del demonio se sonrojo. Bajo la cabeza.

-No me mires así- Dijo con vergüenza, pero al levantar la cabeza vio a Sesshomaru a solos un paso de distancia de ella. Al instante siguiente corto ese paso, ahora solo los separaban centímetros.

-Dime, Kagome ¿me temes?- Susurro Sesshomaru en el oído de Kagome, la cual estaba muy sonrojada.

-No…no- Tartamudeo esta.

-Demuéstralo- Dijo mientras que Kagome levanto la vista y pudo apreciar los ojos del demonio.

Sesshomaru al ver que esta no decía nada ni hacia ningún movimiento para alejarlo, la cogió de la cintura y se acerco hacia los labios del hermoso ángel que tenía delante.

Kagome estaba en blanco, se perdió en los hermosos ojos del demoño hacia tiempo, pero algo la saco de su ensimismamiento. Y ese algo era los fríos labios del demonio. Por primera vez en días le latía el corazón con fuerza.

-Descansa, mañana emprenderemos el viaje- Dijo Sesshomaru cuando se separo de los labios de Kagome, que aun seguía en un trance del cual no podía salir.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Se pregunto Kagome.

"Nos acaba de besar ¡Aaah! Increíble, es tan…sexy"

"Pero que dices"

"Pues que es sexy, o acaso lo niegas"

"No, yo jamos lo he negado, pero aun así"

**-Pov´s Sesshomaru-**

"Que demonios acabo de hacer" Pensó este mientras entraba cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

"Su labios son tan jugosos"

"Cállate, lo que me faltaba"

"Estaba tan hermosa así"

"Quieres hacer el favor de callarte"

"No, ella es nuestra, y lo sabes"

"Ella no es mía"

"Es verdad, aun no es nuestra, subraya eso"

**-Pov´s Kagome-**

Decidí ir a la habitación, aun seguía pensando en lo sucedido. Me encerré y no volví a salir hasta el amanecer.

-Señorita Kagome, nos tenemos que ir- Me desperté alarmada, Rin estaba sentada al lado de la cama mientras que saltaba en ella.

-Ya voy Rin-

-El señor Jaken está muy enfadado- Entonces me acorde que teníamos que salir al alba.

-¡Oh no! Se me olvido por completo- Dije mientras salía disparada de la cama e iba a por mí uniforme. Diez minutos después estábamos ya abajo, Sesshomaru me miro y yo solo me sonroje. No sé qué pensó, pero lo vi sonreír, al parecer solo me di yo cuenta.

"Su sonrisa es hermosa, le hace ver menos frio" Enseguida me sonroje, otra vez.

-Señorita Kagome ¿está enferma?- Me pregunto Rin inocentemente.

-N…no, estoy muy bien-

-Entonces ¿Por qué esta roja?-

-Eh, yo, no…-

-Vamos, no perdamos tiempo- Dijo Sesshomaru mientras seguía adelante con su porte elegante.

**-Con Inuyasha y compañía-**

Después de que Kagome se llevara a Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Sango y Miroku llevaron a Inuyasha dentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunto la anciana preocupada.

-Inuyasha perdió el control cuando vio a Kagome con Sesshomaru y los ataco, pero ocurrió algo extraño- Dijo Sango mientras se sentaba al lado de Miroku.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Bueno, cuando Inuyasha estaba atacando a Sesshomaru, Kagome despertó. Pero era muy diferente. Ahora tiene unas hermosas alas negras, como si fuera un ángel-

-Entiendo, verán hay una leyenda-

-¿Cómo que una leyenda?- Dijo Shippo.

-Años atrás, antes de que el padre de Inuyasha gobernara las tierras el Oeste, existía un reinado de un youkai y un ángel. El ángel sufría por el desprecio de sus hermanos y hermanas, ya que ella no tenía las alas suficientemente grandes como para volar. Tanto era su sufrimiento que decidió bajar al mundo humano para vivir en él. Pasaron diez años y la hermosa ángel se enamoro de un youkai poderoso, de aspecto duro, pero de corazón muy amable. Con la unión de los dos jóvenes nació una hermosa bebe, de ojos marrones, cabellos negros azabaches y unas hermosas alas negras. Pero al octavo día del nacimiento de la bebe, una bruja entro a palacio maldiciendo a toda su familia. Estos morirían al segundo día del comienzo del conjuro. El ángel y el youkai queriendo proteger a su bebe la enviaron a otra época. Pero jamás pensé que Kagome sería aquel ángel que escapo de la muerte siglos atrás-

Sango, Miroku, Shippo incluso Kikyo estaban impresionados. Jamás habrían pensado que la joven que venía del futuro tendría un secreto así.

-¿Y con la pareja que paso?- Pregunto Kikyo.

-Bueno, como había dicho la bruja murieron, fue muy trágico la muerte de los señores de las tierras del Oeste, pues todo el mundo los amaban. Llevaban un mandato muy pacifico y a diferencia de hoy en día, se respetaban tanto a los seres inferiores como a los superiores. Después de ello, paso al mandato el padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Hay gente que dice que el conjuro seguirá hasta que muera la hija desaparecida, pues Inutaisho también murió- Todos escuchaban atentos a Kaede hasta que Inuyasha abrió los ojos.

-Inuyasha, ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Kikyo mientas se acercaba a él.

-Si Kikyo, no hace falta que te preocupes- Abrió bien los ojos y vio la cara de sus compañeros- ¿Qué os pasa?- Pregunto este, la anciana al ver que aun nadie asimilaba un dato así, decidió contarle la historia.

-¿Y si llega a ser cierto?- Pregunto Sango.

-¿El qué?-

-Lo de Kagome y ¿si la maldición sigue en pie?-

-Bueno, si llega a ser cierto, solo ella sabrá lo que tenga que hacer, pero mientras este con Sesshomaru todo estará bien- Todos asintieron, menos Inuyasha.

-Estás diciendo que si Kagome llegaba a estar aquí estaría en peligro-Dijo mientras se levantaba de golpe.

-No digo eso, solo que Sesshomaru no se dejara llevar por los sentimientos, el es muy frio-

Inuyasha no dijo nada más y salió de la cabaña sin ningún rumbo.

**-Con Sesshomaru-**

-Oye Sesshomaru, paremos ya, tengo hambre- Kagome llevaba tiempo quejándose. Y Sesshomaru solo la ignoraba.

-¡Sesshomaru!- Grito está cansada.

-Tch-Kagome vio como se paraba y se sentaba en las raíces de un árbol.

**-Pov´s Kagome-**

-Gracias- Le dije mientras le regalaba un sonrisa. Abrí mi mochila y saque una manta verde y la coloque en el suelo, después de sacar toda la comida llame a todos a comer.

Rin y Jaken se acercaron y les di ramen, ya que era lo único que tenía en la mochila. Empezamos a comer, pero vi que don cubito de hielo no se acerco. Por lo tanto decidí ir y darle ramen a él también.

-Toma- Le dije mientras le daba el recipiente, y este hizo lo que se le daba mejor, ignorarme. Me puse de cuclillas y le tendí el recipiente otra vez.

-Por favor, come- Le dije vi como alcanzo el recipiente y lo olía, desconfiado.

-No te preocupes, no tiene veneno- Dije mientras me levantaba y me iba a comer con Rin y Jaken. Al llegar vi las caras que tenían.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte asustándome- ¿He hecho algo malo?- Solo negaron con la cabeza- Entonces comamos- Minutos más tarde vi como Sesshomaru se acercaba y dejaba el recipiente vacio en la manta.

Yo solo le regale una sonrisa y él se fue al sitio de donde vino.

-Rin, ¿quieres una piruleta?- Le dije mientras le tendía una piruleta de sabor a fresa.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es un dulce de mi época, veras solo tienes que quitarle el envoltorio y lamer el caramelo, pruébalo seguro que te gusta- Vi como empezaba a lamer la pequeña piruleta.

-Esta delicioso señorita Kagome- Empecé a recoger y vi como Rin se acercaba a mí.

-¿Pasa algo Rin?- Le dije

-Esto…Rin querría saber si…bueno si Rin podría llamarla mama- Me dijo mientras baja la cabeza, me pareció muy tierno el gesto que hizo.

-Por supuesto Rin- Le dije mientras la cogía en brazos y le hacía cosquillas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me ha costado lo suyo, pero he vuelto. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy a mi no termina de convencerme el principio.<strong>_

_**Pueden dejar reviews son bienvenidos.**_

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Gracias por leer y saludos.**_

_**Michelle-Taisho14**_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8:

-¡Si, ahora Rin tiene mama y papa!- Dijo Rin mientras saltaba de aquí para allá, pero Kagome se quedo pensativa, si ella se suponía que era su madre, entonces su padre era. Y tal como pensó vio como Rin se dirigió hacia el frio youkai.

-¿Ha oído señor Sesshomaru? Ahora Rin tiene una mama- Dijo mientras le sonreía, al hacer eso el demonio se arrodillo ante la pequeña humana y le revolvió el pelo. Un acto que enterneció a Kagome al instante.

Pasaron dos horas en las cuales Kagome y Rin se la pasaron hablando de cosas como las flores y los viajes de la chica. Pero a mitad del trayecto Sesshomaru se detuvo y apareció Naraku.

-Vaya, vaya asique dejaste al hanyou por el youkai, eso es caer muy bajo Kagome- Dijo el asqueroso ser sonriendo. Kagome opto por no decir nada, pero por dentro quería matarlo, Sesshomaru fue el primero en atacar y Kagome no tardo mucho en participar. Al transformarse Kagura apareció con ganas de jugar.

-Es de mala educación interrumpir- Dijo mientras atacaba a Kagome.

-Yo no iba a interrumpir nada, solo a acabarlo- Dijo mientras lanzaba las afiladas plumas hacia la extensión de Naraku.

-¿Qué se supone que eres ahora?- Pregunto malherida sobre su pluma.

-Soy una ángel, ¿algún problema?-Pregunto Kagome, querría acabar ya con ese estúpido juego de preguntas y respuestas. Pero al querer dar su último ataque, vio como una flecha sagrada se dirigió hacia Sesshomaru.

Voló lo más veloz que pudo, cogiendo la flecha entre sus dedos, como la vez que lo hizo Sesshomaru cuando ella misma se lo lanzo.

Bajo la mirada y vio a Kikyo, Inuyasha y sus amigos. ¿Porque Kikyo quería dañar a Sesshomaru? Algo le olía mal, si Kikyo odia a Naraku, porque lo estaba defendiendo.

-¿Pero qué haces? No ves que así no acabara nunca esto- Le dijo Kagome a Kikyo, esta solo rodo los ojos y se preparo para lanzar otra flecha, pero no era la única que atacaba, Kagura no se quedo atrás y viendo la desventaja de Kagome, decidió unirse a Kikyo.

-Esto es increíble, no puedo con dos yo sola- Hecho un visto hacia donde estaba Sesshomaru, el cual peleaba con agilidad y destreza, digno de un lord, contra Naraku. Mientras que Inuyasha se le unía. Y aunque sus movimientos no eran para nada dignos de un lord, sus ataques eran poderosos como tal.

Kagome se distrajo un instante y Kikyo y Kagura la atacaron, para la azabache eso era muy extraño, ¿Por qué las dos la atacaban a ella? ¿No se supone que los malos son Naraku y sus extensiones? Mientras luchaba con las dos mujeres, Kikyo se descuido y Kagura recibió el ataque que iba para la miko de barro.

Si hasta ahora era raro el comportamiento de ambas mujeres, al ver como Kagura la protegió con su cuerpo fue aun más raro.

-Pero que…-Inuyasha vio como Kagura protegió a Kikyo y como Naraku de vez en cuando miraba a Kikyo.

Pero Kagome no era tonta y se dio cuenta del engaño de la miko, asique decidió acabar con de una vez por todas con Kagura, la cual murió dando las gracias por liberarla de un mundo tan cruel como ese. Kagome solo sintió pena, al final Kagura no era tan mala como parecía.

No perdió más tiempo y se elevo por los cielos dio unas cuantas piruetas y cuando supo que Kikyo ya no sabía dónde estaba, bajo y se la llevo de allí.

-Suéltame- Gritaba la miko pataleando. Kagome no hizo caso y se aseguro de estar lo más lejos posible de donde estaba teniendo lugar la batalla. De repente se paro.

-Está bien, te soltare- Dijo mientras la soltaba, a una altura considerablemente alta.

-¡No!- Grito la miko mientras caía en picado, como la joven futurista no era tan mala la cogió y la dejo en el suelo.

-Explícame porque Kagura estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por la tuya, que yo sepa ustedes no se llevan bien-

-No es asunto tuyo, niña-

-Si lo es, a no ser que quieras que Inuyasha se entere-

-Como…-

-¿Qué como lo sé? Muy fácil Kagura jamás daría la vida por alguien como tú, por lo tanto deduje que Naraku se lo había ordenado ¿pero conque fin? Bueno el amor lo descarte, por lo que tiene que ser otra cosa, como por ejemplo un bebe- Kikyo estaba quieta en el sitio donde estaba, sin saber que decir o que mentira decir.

-¿Me dirás que es mentira Kikyo?- Dijo Kagome, mientras Kikyo seguía inmóvil.

-Promete que no le dirás nada- Dijo Kikyo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te lo puedo prometer, él lo debe saber, además no podemos deja que un niño engendrado por Naraku nazca a este mundo, solo causaría dolor y caos-

-¡Tu no lo entiendes! Ya sé que es lo incorrecto, pero es mi futuro hijo o hija. Ya nadie me lo quitara- Dijo mientras se preparaba a lanzar una flecha en dirección a Kagome mientras que esta estaba de espaldas.

-Kikyo…- La aludida oyó la voz de Inuyasha que salía de detrás de unos arbustos con la cara pálida y los ojos rojos.

-Como has podido, tu sabias desde el principio que estaba escuchando- Dijo Kikyo mientras se acercaba a Kagome que seguía de espaldas, le toco un hombro y le dio la vuelto, y la vio llorando.

-Lo siento Kikyo, pero no puedo dejar que vivas, y no puedo darte yo fin- Dijo mientas apretaba los puños y bajaba la cabeza todavía llorando.

Inuyasha por su lado se sentía engañado, traicionado, ella era la mujer que amaba y le traiciono con su enemigo y no solo eso, incluso engendro un horrible ser con él.

-¿Por qué me has hecho esto?- Pregunto Inuyasha con voz ronca y los ojos rojos de la rabia, su demonio interior le estaba dominando.

Sesshomaru llego antes de ver como Inuyasha mataba a la mujer que decía amar, vio como Kagome estaba de rodillas y lloraba, en ese momento estaba muy débil asique se acerco a ella y la cogió en brazos.

-¿Donde te la llevas?- Pregunto Inuyasha, dispuesto a atacar a su medio hermano.

-No te interesa- Dijo mientras seguía su caminar.

-Con Naraku-

Kanna estaba enseñándole lo sucedido a su padre, el cual miraba con dolor y rabia la horrible escena, no solo le bastaba con derrotar a la marioneta, también tuvo que matar a la mujer que amaba, ya la culpable de todo eso fue Kagome.

-Esto no quedara así, Kagome. Byakuya- Dijo mientras este aparecía como siempre-Debes traerme a Inuyasha delante de mí, tenemos asuntos de los cuales tratar- Dicho eso, este solo asintió y se fue tras el dolido hanyou, que ya dejo de ser demonio.

-Con Inuyasha-

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Dijo Sango mientras venia con Miroku, Shippo y Kirara.

-Ha muerto- Dijo mirando el cadáver, que aun sus amigos no habían visto por que estaban lejos.

-¿Quién?- Pregunto alarmado Shippo, pensando que la leyenda se había cumplido por fin.

-Ella- Dijo mientras caía de rodillas y lloraba en silencio, los demás miraban como en el suelo yacía el cuerpo de la miko de barro- Yo la mate- Dijo apretando los puños y los dientes.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Sango mientras se tapaba la boca horrorizada.

-Por la culpa de Kagome, ella tiene la culpa, si yo no lo hubiera sabido, no lo habría hecho. Tiene que morir- Dijo mientras cogía el cadáver de Kikyo y se lo lleva lejos de allí.

Todos pensaron solo una cosa, el hechizo que lanzo esa bruja tiempo atrás poco a poco se estaba cumpliendo y si eso era verdad el siguiente en morir seria el hanyou. Que seguramente haría alguna estupidez para volver a ver a la miko muerta.

Solo podían hacer una cosa, avisar a Kagome, y en cuanto antes, solo ella podía deshacer aquel hechizo.

_**Hooooola, fue muy corto lo sé, pero tengo muchas cosas que estudiar, se acercan la época de exámenes. Puede que la semana que viene también sea corto, pero en cuanto salga de las semanas de exámenes lo hare más largo.**_

_**Señoritas, Kikyo ya no está entre nosotros (Risa malvada)**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews siempre son bienvenidos. **_

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Michelle-Taisho14**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9**_

Sango, Miroku y Shippo montaron en Kirara y fueron en busca de Kagome, debían avisarla en cuanto antes. Llevaban horas buscando a la antiguo miko futurista, y cuando estaban por dejarlo, vieron a lo lejos como un dragón de dos cabezas volaba llevando a una niña y a la joven miko.

-Kagome- Grito Sango mientras le decía Kirara que aumentara la velocidad.

-¿Sango?- Al decir eso giro la cabeza y vio a su mejor amiga, llamándola y haciéndole señales para que pararan y pudiesen hablar.

-¿Sesshomaru, podemos parar?- Pregunto mientras este descendía igual que el hermoso atardecer que había en esos momentos.

Sango vio como descendían y ella hizo lo mismo, al pisar tierra firme fue corriendo a abrazar a su amiga, la cual la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Kagome, necesitamos contarte algo- Dijo mientras deshacía el cálido abrazo que le proporcionaba.

-¿Qué pasa Sango?- Dijo preocupada mientras todos se sentaban.

-Vera, señorita Kagome, hace unos días la anciana Kaede nos conto una historia, que casualmente tiene mucho que ver con usted-Dijo el monje viendo fijamente a Kagome.

-¿Y qué os conto?-

-Nos conto, que hace años, antes del reinado del padre de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, había reinado una pareja de un youkai y un ángel. A los pocos años de su reinado tuvieron una hija de cabellos azabaches y alas negras, pero una bruja apareció echando un conjuro para la recién nacida y todos sus familiares y descendientes. Los padres por el miedo que le tenían a la bruja, decidieron mandar su hija al futuro. Los padres murieron y la hija se fue al futuro por así decirlo. Años después el padre se Sesshomaru murió y la madre de Inuyasha también. Luego llegaste tú. La anciana Kaede dice que tú eres la niña que mandaron al futuro. Y pensamos que si el padre y la madre de Inuyasha murieron, luego murió Kikyo, pues el próximo seria Inuyasha- Concluyo Miroku, esperando la reacción de Kagome.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver la familia Taisho conmigo?- Pregunto dudosa Kagome.

-Kagome, ¿no lo entendiste? La bruja dijo que morirían la hija y todos sus descendientes. Si la familia Taisho tiene algo que ver es porque tu futuro está al lado de…- Sango no dijo nada más, solo miro a Sesshomaru, que entendió desde el principio, él había escuchado de esa historia pero jamás pensó que Kagome fuera la bebe de la leyenda.

-Espera, si Kikyo murió eso significa que el siguiente en morir es…-

-Si no nos damos prisa, Inuyasha morirá- Dijo Miroku, mirando a Sesshomaru, el cual solo dio un paso al frente.

-Iremos a rescatar al imbécil de mi hermano, luego tu podrás rehacer tu vida con el hanyou- Dijo señalando a Inuyasha, Kagome estaba estupefacta, le había dicho que se podía ir con Inuyasha.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Rin, ella estuvo al margen todo el tiempo, pero al oír que su madre se iría con otro que no fuera su padre le rompía el corazón- No puedes mama, tú debes seguir con papa- Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No te preocupes Rin, ya lo solucionaremos- Dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su hija.

-Jaken, te llevaras a Rin y al kitsune al castillo- Dijo Sesshomaru mientras emprendía el largo viaje hacia Inuyasha.

-Sesshomaru…-Susurro Kagome, Sango se acerco a ella y le toco el hombro.

-¿Qué te pasa Kagome?- Dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Nada, no te preocupes hay que ir a por Inuyasha lo más pronto posible- Dijo mientras abría sus negras alas y emprendía el vuelo. Sango y Miroku montaron en Kirara y siguieron a Sesshomaru y Kagome.

La noche estaba ya cerca y necesitaban descansar, asique decidieron buscar un rio y acampar cerca. Kagome y Sango hicieron la comida, mientras que Miroku buscaba leña y Sesshomaru vigilaba los alrededores.

-Kagome ¿te sientes bien? Te vi triste cuando Sesshomaru dijo que podrías irte con Inuyasha al acabar con todo esto-

-La verdad no sé qué me pasa, si me hubiera dicho eso días atrás me hubiera ido sin pensarlo dos veces, pero desde que hizo eso no paro de pensar en él- Dijo Kagome mientras se sonrojaba y bajaba la cabeza como de costumbre.

-¿Desde que hizo qué?- Pregunto curioso Sango.

-Bueno, hace días me dijo que me convirtiera en ángel, pero no pude asique me llevo al jardín y empezó a atacarme, como al final me canse, tropecé y antes de que me atacara me convertí. Después todo paso muy rápido, él estaba cerca de mí y luego me beso- Dijo mientras acariciaba con los dedos sus labios.

-Que romántico, sabes que, hacéis buena pareja- Dijo Sango, haciendo sonrojar más a la azabache.

-Sango, no digas esas cosas- Dijo esta

Después de que los hombres llegaron y Kagome, Sango y Miroku cenaron se fueron a dormir. Pero Kagome no podía dormir, asique se levanto y vio a Sesshomaru sentado en una roca, a la luz de la luna.

Esta solo se acerco a él y se sentó al lado Sesshomaru la miro de reojo. Kagome al ver que este no llevaba la armadura apoyo su cabeza sobre el fuerte brazo del demonio.

-Sesshomaru…- Dijo, esperando a que le respondiera, cosa que no ocurrió, por lo que decidió continuar.- Yo no quiero irme de tu lado- Dijo mientras seguía mirando la luna con él.

-Y eso de que me sirve a mí, humana-

-No soy humana, mis enormes alas son prueba de ello- Dijo soltando unas risitas.

-Hn-

-Yo no quiero volver al lado de Inuyasha, estoy mejor aquí, con Rin y contigo- Dijo mientras dejo de mirar a la luna y pasaba a ver el perfil del demonio que tenía su mirada clavada en la hermosa esfera que colgaba en el estrellado cielo.-Di algo, por favor-

-Hn, no esperes que este Sesshomaru se enamore de ti, Kagome- Dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba a la azabache pensando.

"Me ha llamado por mi nombre" Pensó la azabache mientras se levantaba y se dirigía donde tenía su saco de dormir. Necesitaba descansar para al día siguiente buscar al hanyou.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hooooola, ¿qué tal la semana? Yo me la pase entre exámenes, y la que viene igual. Lo sé es muuuuy corto, pero juro por lo que sea que a partir de la semana que viene los hare más largos.<strong>_

_**Sus reviews son bienvenidos :3**_

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Michelle-Taisho14**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10:**_

Inuyasha, caminaba con Kikyo en brazos, estaba admirando su rostro, ahora más pálido que de costumbre.

"Si Kagome no hubiera dicho eso, yo jamás habría matado a Kikyo" Pensaba el hanyou, seguía dolido.

-Inuyasha…- El nombrado oyó como lo llamaban.

-¿Qué quieres Byakuya?- Pregunto este aun con la miko muerta en brazos.

-Naraku te necesita y te aconsejo que vayas, si quieres tu venganza- Con eso último Inuyasha detuvo su andar y se dio la vuelta para encarar al esbirro de Naraku.

-¿Dónde tengo que ir?- Pregunto mientras veía el ostro de Kikyo.

-Sígueme, pero antes debes enterar a la miko- Dijo mientras señalaba a Kikyo.

A los pocos minutos de haber enterrado a Kikyo y de depositar la funda de colmillo de acero en su tumba, para proteger al cadáver. Byakuya guio a Inuyasha hacia el paradero de Naraku. El camino fue largo, llegaron al alba.

Naraku yacía esperando a la llegada del dolido hanyou, al ver como la puerta se abría y entraban Byakuya y detrás suyo Inuyasha su rostro se volvió sombrío, haría que tanto Kagome como Inuyasha sufrieran.

-Inuyasha, que alegría volver a verte- Dijo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa poco convincente.

-Déjate de tonterías, he venido por algo, y se supone que tú me vas a ayudar-

-Vas directo al grano, está bien solo debes hacer una cosa, dejar que te encuentren- Inuyasha estaba extrañado, no que se iban a vengar de Kagome, entonces ¿porque dejar que le encontrara?

-Con Kagome y compañía-

Kagome se despertó con el alba y al ver que todos los demás seguían dormidos decidió ir al rio a darse un baño. Al sumergirse en el fría agua empezó a pensar en lo que le dijo la noche anterior al fuerte demonio. Salió a la superficie, pues necesitaba respirar.

-¿Desde cuándo siento esto?- Se pregunto Kagome en alto, pues no percibía a nadie cerca o eso pensaba ella. Dejando de lado empezó a enjabonarse el cuerpo, mientras cantaba una canción.

Lejos de allí, permanecía un demonio, viendo la figura de la joven mujer que se encontraba bañándose, escucho como empezó a cantar una canción.

-`Y las noches que haya luna llena será porque el niño este de buenas, y si el niño llora menguara la luna, para hacerle una cuna´- La letra de la canción era hermosa, al parecer del demonio.

Kagome ya había cantado esa canción muchas veces y en todas esas veces solo pensaba en alguien, Inuyasha, pero esta vez fue distinto, ahora los ojos eran más fríos y la larga cabellera plateada era más suave y sedosa. Por más que quisiera negarlo ahora ella se había enamorado de aquel frio youkai.

-Inuyasha…- Empezó a decir Kagome, mientras que Sesshomaru al oír el nombre de su medio hermano salir por los labios de la joven ángel que estaba en el agua sintió como una puñalada. Por lo que decidió irse de allí.

Kagome por su lado siguió pensando en voz alta.

-Inuyasha… espero que me entiendas cuando elija a Sesshomaru en vez de a ti- Dijo mientras salía del agua, dispuesta a cambiarse y dirigirse al campamento que tenían montado.

-Con Inuyasha-

-Se puede saber ¿porque no acabamos con ellos y ya?- Le preguntaba Inuyasha a Byakuya.

-Es la tercera vez en el día de hoy que me dices eso, cállate de una maldita vez- Dijo harto. Inuyasha opto por callar, jamás había estado impaciente por algo.

-Prepárate, estamos cerca- Dijo este, Inuyasha se puso en guardia, aun no sabía en plan de Naraku y no debía confiarse mucho.

Llegaron y vieron como Kagome, Sango y Miroku se pusieron de pie, solo faltaba alguien. Pero no tardo en aparecer.

-Inuyasha- Dijeron Sango y Kagome, debían protegerle, al menos por unos días o semanas hasta que todo se calmara.

-Kagome tu me arrebataste algo ¿y si yo ahora te quito yo algo a ti?- Pregunto mientras cogía a colmillo de acero y apuntaba hacia ella.

-¿Qué?-

-Por tu culpa, Kikyo está muerta y ahora tú debes pagar-

-Pero que dices, yo no hice nada- Dijo Kagome, intentando acercarse a él. Este solo se preparo a atacar, pero el ataque no iba dirigido a Kagome, entonces se dio cuenta. Quería dañar a Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru cui…-No siguió, ya que este había esquivado el ataque e iba en dirección a Inuyasha.

-Con atacarme no conseguirás nada, hanyou- Dijo mientras le devolvía el ataque.

Kagome miraba el combate con impotencia, pero diviso algo en el cielo, era Byakuya, se transformó, abrió sus hermosas alas negras y emprendió el vuelo. Byakuya al ver como esta venia decidió atacarla.

Kagome esquivaba los ataques con gran agilidad, y los devolvía como una verdadera guerrera.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Comprobando que el plan de Naraku no fallé, y tu eres un estorbo- Kagome estaba viéndole fijamente, hasta que vio como su mirada se dirigió a la batalla que tenía lugar en el suelo.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que Byakuya ya no estaba en su lugar, lo busco con la mirada, no lo vio en el cielo, entonces se fijo en el suelo.

-¡No!- Grito mientras bajaba a toda velocidad. Se interpuso entre Byakuya e Inuyasha.

-¡Kagome!- Grito Sango, Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y vio como Byakuya sacaba una espada del estomago de Kagome y esta caía al frio suelo lentamente, mientras tanto Byakuya sonreía.

-Kagome…- Inuyasha se acerco a la herida ángel, la cogió en brazos y le aparto los cabellos del pelo.

-¿Sesshomaru?- Pregunto Kagome, Inuyasha estaba perplejo, había pronunciado el nombre de su hermano y no el suyo. "¿Es esto lo que llaman traición?" Se pregunto el hanyou, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus dorados ojos.

Sango y Miroku salieron corriendo hacia Inuyasha, que seguía sosteniendo a Kagome.

-Kagome, resiste- Dijo Sango mientras se daba la vuelta para buscar a Sesshomaru, pero este ya no estaba.

-No está-Dijo Sango.-Debemos buscar a Sesshomaru rápido- Dijo mientras veía como Inuyasha levantaba a la moribunda ángel.

-No, debemos ir a la aldea de la anciana, ella sabrá lo que debemos hacer- Dijo mientras empezaba a correr hacia la aldea.

-Con Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru estaba caminando por el bosque.

"-¿Qué haces parado aquí? Debemos ir a por nuestra hembra- Dijo Yako.

-Cállate, ella no es nada mío-

-Maldita sea tu testarudez, anoche dijo que querría estar a nuestro lado, debemos buscarla-

-Ella no me ama ¿o acaso has olvidado lo que dijo esta mañana mientras estaba en el rio?-

-Si empezó a decir una cosa, y no acabaste de oír lo que ella dijo, ve ahora mismo a por ella-

-¡No! Y es mi última palabra-"

-Con Inuyasha-

Ya faltaba poco para llegar a la aldea, cuando llegaron entraron directamente en la cabaña, sorprendiendo a Kaede.

-Anciana Kaede, Kagome a resultado herida- Dijo Sango mientras veía como Inuyasha depositaba al ángel en el suelo.

-¡Oh no! Imposible, se supone que si estaba con Sesshomaru no le iba a pasar nada- Dijo mientras sacaba hierbas medicinales para curarla.

-El idiota de Inuyasha estaba a punto de ser herido y Kagome se interpuso en el ataque, recibiéndolo ella.

-Muchachos debéis salir-

Después de quitarle la herida y curarla la anciana llamo a Inuyasha y Miroku, los cuales al entrar vieron como Sango lloraba.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Inuyasha.

-La maldición se va a cumplir- Dijo amargamente Kaede.

-¿Qué? Imposible…- Dijo Miroku.

-¿No puedes curarla?- Pregunto Inuyasha preocupado.

-No, solo se puede hacer una cosa, y es buscando al ser que ella ama. Solo él sabrá lo que hacer- Miroku y la anciana miraban fijamente hacia él.

-Entiendo, pero…-

-Pero al ser que ama Kagome no es Inuyasha- Continuo Sango.

-Entonces es…-

-Sí ella ama a Sesshomaru, Miroku-

-Ese bastardo no hará nada por ella, debe haber otra solución- Dijo Inuyasha.

-Pueda que… Si eso debe de funcionar. Debéis llevarla al bosque de los ángeles, en las tierras del oeste.-

-¿Y eso de que nos ayudara?-

-Ese bosque está habitado por ángeles, ellos sabrán qué hacer…- Y susurro algo en bajo, que solo Inuyasha fue capaz de escuchar.- Rápido, deben ir allí lo mas antes posible.-

Inuyasha cogió a Kagome, Sango y Miroku lo siguieron.

Inuyasha estaba pensando en lo que susurro la anciana Kaede "Ellos sabrán qué hacer con la reina del Oeste" Si dijo eso, significa que en un futuro ella estaría con su hermano, no debía pasar eso, él era el único que podía estar con Kagome.

-En el castillo de las tierras del Oeste-

El cielo estaba adornado por grandes nubarrones negros, era un día gris, pero los pequeños que esperaban por la llegada de la joven ángel no sabían nada.

-¿Crees que mi mama este bien?- Pregunto Rin a Shippo.

-Espera, si Kagome es tu mama y la mía también eso significa que somos hermanos- Dijo Shippo mientras cogía de las manos a Rin y empezaban a dar saltitos mientras reían al unísono.

De repente se oyó un trueno y como empezaba una tormenta, los dos niños se asustaron. Pero al poco rato vieron por la grande ventana como alguien venia volando, era Sesshomaru.

Rin y Shippo corrieron a su encuentro, vieron como el frio demonio entro, empapado entero, pero no vieron a Kagome.

-¿Dónde está mama?- Pregunto Shippo, Sesshomaru no contesto, siguió su andar ignorando a los dos niños.

-Señor Sesshomaru ¿Dónde se encuentra mama?- Le pregunto esta vez Rin.

-Ella no volverá, kitsune, si quieres puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras aquí- Los dos niños vieron como el youkai siguió su andar.

-¿Qué…?-

-¿Qué ha pasado señor Sesshomaru?- Pregunto Rin preocupada, mientras corría detrás de él. Sesshomaru no quería decirle nada a los dos seres allí presentes. Internamente estaba sufriendo.

Los niños al ver que no contestaba pensaron lo peor.

-¡No mama es muy fuerte no puede…!- Dijo Rin mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos color chocolate. Shippo también empezó a llorar, era imposible que su madre haya muerto tan fácilmente.

-¡Se supone que usted debería haberla protegido, se supone que usted es muy fuerte!- Grito Rin. Sesshomaru se sorprendió por lo que dijo la niña.

Rin al ver que no respondía corrió a su habitación seguido de Shippo.

Sesshomaru jamás había pasado por algo así, al parecer los dos niños pensaban que él era como el marido de la joven que seguramente yacía muerta.

Llego a su habitación y con impotencia empezó a romper todo a su paso, no podía haberle afectado tanto la muerte de una humana.

Recordó lo que le dijo la noche anterior, le confesó sus sentimientos, como si ella supiera que al día siguiente llegaría su fin.

Se sentó en una silla, que afortunadamente no había resultado destrozada por sus garras, cerró los ojos.

-Sueño de Sesshomaru-

-Sesshomaru…- Escuche como me llamaban, pero era una voz que jamás había escuchado.

-Ella aun está viva- Vi como la figura de una mujer, con alas blancas y cabellos recogido en un elegante moño se apareció delante de mí, se parecía mucho a Kagome.

-¿Quién ere?- Pregunte.

-Soy la madre de Kagome, y supongo que tu eres el futuro esposo de mi hija, ¿o me equivoco?-

-Yo no soy nada de ella, yo no amo a nadie-

-Sesshomaru, si no amas a nadie, ¿porque tu corazón está sufriendo por la pérdida de ella?- Vi como ella se acercaba a mí y me tocaba el corazón.

-Yo no…- Vi como la mujer se apartaba y me enseñaba unas imágenes, en ella estaba el estúpido de mi hermano y sus dos acompañantes entonces vi como Naraku tenía a Kagome.

-Tienes que ir a por ella-

Me desperté alarmado, si eso era cierto, Kagome estaba en peligro.

_**¡OMG! Llegue al capítulo 10, jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos.**_

_**Hello, ¿cómo están? Yo contenta, por fin acabe con los exámenes. Espero que os guste este capítulo, lo hice con todo el amor posible que puedo tener XD**_

_**Gracias por leer, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz cada vez que comentan.**_

_**Sus reviews son bienvenidos :3**_

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Antes de nada, quiero que me ayuden dándole "Me gusta" a una página que recién cree en Facebook "Anime y JRock AliMi"**_

_**Saludos a todas las personas que siguen el fic 3**_

_**Michelle-Taisho14**_


End file.
